


A Different Kind of Feeling

by castielfranta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Human Castiel, Impala Feels, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielfranta/pseuds/castielfranta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel finds himself transformed into a human, all he wants is Dean Winchester to help him understand everything he is feeling inside him, especially love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Feeling

            Cas couldn’t think.

            He found himself feeling this way at times even before he became human. It was hard for him to handle all these new human emotions he was experiencing—nervous, scared, anxious, excited, and most of all…

            Love.

            That was the way Dean Winchester made him feel.

            Sure, he had felt his heart tingle in his chest and his breathing become heavy around the hunter when he was still an angel, but now those feelings were more apparent and persistent in his mind. No matter how hard he tried to push it all away, the feeling came back and all he wanted was to see Dean. That was all he wanted, but Dean had told him that he couldn’t stay in the bunker until Sam was healed from the trials.

            Cas had cried for the very first time that night.

            Right when he needed Dean the most, he was not there for him. That was what hurt Cas more than anything else. After all he had done for him, Dean had the audacity to turn him away.

            Maybe it hurt even more because of how Cas felt about Dean.

            From the moment Cas had pulled Dean from hell, he couldn’t stop thinking about the green-eyed hunter. Cas knew Dean liked girls, but that didn’t stop Cas from feeling the way he did.

            But Dean didn’t love him. Dean would never love him.

            Right when Cas was about to give up a few days later, he received a phone call.

            “Cas?”

            He couldn’t help but feel a smile spread over his lips.

            “Hello, Dean.”

            “Sam is better. I don’t know how, but he’s doing a hell of a lot better than he was before. You…you can come now, if you want.”

            Cas felt a wave of relief wash over him, but it quickly faded away. “Why should I?” he muttered. “You turned me away right when I needed you the most, Dean. I’m feeling all these emotions and—“

            “I’m sorry, Cas. I really am. I was a friggin’ asshole, leaving you all alone like that. I…I can’t stop thinking about you, man, all alone out there,” his voice was shaky, which was rather unusual for someone like Dean. “Please, just come here. I miss you.”

            Cas raised a single eyebrow as his heart fluttered in his chest, a wave of heat washing over his face. “I miss you, Dean,” he whimpered.

            “Where are you?”

            “I’m at the Gas n’ Sip.”

            “I’ll be right there.

            Dean kept his promise. A few minutes later, the Impala pulled into the parking lot.

            Cas could feel his head whirling around with overwhelming thoughts. What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do? All Cas could do what stand there, feeling his heart pumping with endless emotion that he had no idea what to do with.

            The moment he saw Dean step out of the car, he ran. That was all that seemed logical in the angel—well, _human’s_ mind. He ran right to Dean, and he was sure that he was crying now because he was scared, cold, and lonely out there by himself. When he reached the hunter, he collapsed in his arms with tears rolling down his face. Dean wasn’t exactly sure what to do, so he simply rubbed Cas’ back. “It’s all gonna be okay. I’m here now,” Dean repeated over and over again as Cas kept crying, sobbing into his chest.

            After a few minutes, Dean led him to the car. They drove in silence for a few minutes, as neither of them knew exactly what to say.

            Cas wanted to say something, he really did. He wanted to just tell Dean how he felt. He had been holding his emotion back for all those years, but he wasn’t sure how to say it.

            When the silence soon became unbearable, they both opened their mouths to speak. “I’m sorry,” they both said in unison.

            “Dean, I—“ Cas began, but he choked on his own words. How was he supposed to say it?

            “Yeah, Cas?”

            “Can I…can I tell you something?”

            “Of course. What is it?”

            Cas parted his jaw to speak, but the words never came.

            “You can trust me, you know. There’s no need to be afraid.”

            Cas felt his breathing start to accelerate, his mind whirling with thoughts. His heart was filing to the brim with emotion.

            Cas was afraid.

            He was afraid of rejection and that once Cas admitted how he felt, Dean would just stop the car right them and there and tell him to leave. Then they would be back at square one.

            Dean pulled over, shifting the gear into park. “Cas, please, you can trust me. What is it?” His green eyes met Cas’ blue ones, making Cas even more anxious.

            “Dean…” he began, his gaze flickering down at his lips. Oh, those soft lips he had dreamed of locking with his own many times before. “Please, don’t be mad…” he whimpered.

            Dean raised his eyebrows. “Why would I—“

            “Because I love you,” Cas interrupted. There. He had said it.

            Dean was astonished, to say the very least.

            Cas started to think he had done something wrong. Maybe he had said the wrong thing? He was about to throw himself out the door and run, but he was stirred from his thoughts when Dean took a deep breath.

            “Cas, come here,” he mumbled, placing his hand on Cas’ cheek. His green gaze washed over his face in a new expression that Cas didn’t recognize.

            Dean leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. “I love you, too,” he whispered against his lips, his breath hot and heavy. Then came the moment Cas had been waiting for since that very first day they met. Dean pulled Cas’ head closer, locking their lips together. The pressure was soft at first, but it escalated all the way to Dean pressing his lips firmly against Cas' mouth. It sent a wave of emotion thought Cas’ body and he now had a sense of what love really meant to him.

            It was Dean Winchester.


End file.
